mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kung Jin
Kung Jin (空阵 Pinyin "Kong Zhen") is the younger cousin of Kung Lao and is a playable character in Mortal Kombat X. Appearance Kung Jin is of Asian descent, having long black hair tied into a mid-high ponytail and dark brown eyes. He dons a gold headpiece that travels towards the chin with sharp edges, a necklace with two teeth-shaped objects, with a stone in the middle, and a red beaded necklace. He wears a metallic plate on his left shoulder, armbands, a kimono like attire with a ring holding on towards the top of the left side of his shirt with various designs. He has a red otaiku with a white sash in the middle and a ring holding it together. He wears baggy-like pants with golden, vertical stripes going down towards his armored boots. His quiver of arrows is slung behind his back. Combat Characteristics Powers and abilities Kung Jin is more than adequate in unarmed combat, but his weapon of choice is the bow which he can fire multiple arrows with great prescision and accuracy. He has shown incredble acrobatic prowess and agillity able to maneuver around the battlefield and attack from various angles. He has demsontrated to use his bow as a melee weapon in versatile ways. He can shift his arrows into different effects that inflict much more damage than normal arrows. Signature Moves *'X-Ray Move - Staff Infection: '''Kung Jin slams the staff end of his bow down on the back of his opponent's skull, shattering the back of it, and as they reel back into the air he fires two arrows through their eyes. Kung Jin then grips those arrows and slams them onto the ground, shattering their ribs. (''MKX) Fatalities *'Target Practice -' Kung Jin runs up his opponent's leg, and then delivers a powerful flip kick to their chin, sending their head clear off and into the air. Landing back down, Kung Jin draws and fires three arrows at the head, impaling the eyes and mouth. The head lands next to the collapsed body, supported by the blood covered arrow shafts. (MKX) *'Pinned Down - '''Kung Jin shoots three arrows in the air. He proceeds by stabbing his staff into his opponent. The opponent screams before being blasting apart. As the arrows fall down, they pierce the two arms and head, before landing on the ground next to large amounts of blood. (''MKX) Other Finishers *'Brutality #1 - A Little Heart:' Jin fires a straight arrow into the opponent's chest that pokes their heart out at the back. (MKX) *'Brutality #2 - Round About:' Jin does a cartwheel that was powerful enough to obliterate his opponent's upper body. (MKX) *'Brutality #3 - Where'd You Go?:' Jin grabs his opponent and blinds them with fire from his staff bow. He then forwards with a knock from the ornament that was strong enough to turn the opponent's head around. (MKX) *'Brutality #4 - Bullseye:' Jin jumps and fires an arrow into his opponent's head. Upon landing, he fires three more arrows into their head, two in the eyes, and one in the mouth. Ancestral variation (MKX) *'Brutality #5 - Burnt Out:' Jin fires a high fireball that skeletonizes the opponent on contact. Bojutsu variation (MKX) *'Brutality #6 - Decapitator:' Jin throws his chakram at the opponent's shin, slicing it off. (If aimed at the head, the chakram decapitates the opponent.) Shaolin variation (MKX) Trivia * A discourse between Kung Jin and Raiden, and a half-confirmation on the speculation of fans by one of the game's writershttps://twitter.com/domcianciolo/status/588050845763301376 has led a strong implication in Kung Jin being Mortal Kombat's first homosexual character. Later, via Twitter, creator Dominic Cianciolo confirmed that Kung Jin is indeed homosexual https://twitter.com/domcianciolo/status/588059135759020033. References de:Kung Jin es:Kung Jin pt:Kung Jin ru:Кунг Джин Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Shaolin Monks Category:Mortal Kombat X Story Mode Characters